This is directed to systems and methods for navigating a scene, document, or other displayed objects using deterministic movement of an electronic device. In particular, this is directed to systems and methods for changing the display of objects on a device based on measured movements of an electronic device.
Users of electronic devices can view different types of information on displays associated with the devices. One significant advantage of using an electronic device for storing and displaying information can be that the amount of information stored and displayed can exceed the physical size of the device display. For example, the electronic device can store and display large documents having more pages than can be simultaneously displayed on the device. As another example, the electronic device can display objects or information retrieved from a remote database, such as the Internet. As still another example, the electronic device can display images associated with a virtual or real world (e.g., views of a street or environment).
To access information using the electronic device, a user can provide an input using an input mechanism (e.g., a button, touch-screen, switch, or other suitable mechanism) to select particular information for display. For example, a user can select a file to open, activate an application window (e.g., an application for accessing information from a remote source, such a web browser for accessing information from the Internet), or select an icon or other selectable object for accessing information. In some embodiments, the amount of information selected for display may exceed the amount that can be simultaneously displayed by the electronic device display. To view all of the available information, the user can either direct the electronic device to zoom out the display (e.g., such that the displayed information is small), or provide an input directing the device to change the displayed information (e.g., paging up or down, or scrolling displayed information). In some cases, however, a user may not be able to provide an input to an input mechanism (e.g., the user's hands are busy). Another mechanism may then be necessary to allow a user to view information that is not initially displayed without requiring the user to provide an input to a particular input mechanism.